The special one
by Sweetist2DarkestDeath
Summary: What happens if Derek had a really good friend when he was first in the lab when he was five. What if he finally saw her again. What if Simon falls in love with her. What about Chloe taking it the wrong way and thinks Derek has a "thing" for the girl. Sorry, summary sucks, the actual story's better. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it sweetist02darkestdeath here. I hope you enjoy my story, it's my first one so don't get mad. It might suck a little bit, but I guess that's what reviews are for.** **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

Derek's POV

Dad was driving us to another one of the labs to rescue another subject. No one really wanted to go, but apparently he knew the subject well and said that their life was very important and that many people depended on the person.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Simon asked

Dad answered " Well, she lives in the very main building, down in-"

"So…it's a girl?" Simon asked, more like stated.

We all rolled our eyes at him, and Tori snorted.

"Is that all you care about? Is if the subject's a girl? What, so you can finally have girlfriend?"

Simon raised his hands in defense "I was just asking"

After an awkward moment of silence, I decide to ask " Why is she so important? "

Dad glanced at me, a little worry in his eyes. "She's…special. You'll see."

I decide to keep quiet after that. I wonder what he meant by "She's special" and why did he give that look, as if he expected me already know, as if I'd already met her.

"We should be there in about 4 hours max. So if you're tired, you should probably take the time now to get some rest."

We all mumbled in agreement. Soon, I was out like a light.

…

I woke to my dad shaking me and the sound of Simon and Tori arguing…yet again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I wasn't even conscious!" Simon yelped.

Tori hit Simon in the head " You might not have been awake, but you were still drooling on me!"

" How was I sup-"

" COULD YOU TWO STOP YELLING FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" I yelled. Everything went quiet.

"Thank you.…" I looked at Chloe for a moment, she smiled sympathetically and squeezed my hand, I returned a reassuring smile.

Dad cleared his throat " We're here"

I looked outside, and WOW, it was enormous. Though I wasn't sure if I wanted to go inside, I had a bad feeling about this. We all stepped out of the van, a bit cautiously.

" So…do we just go inside?" We all gave Simon a look, " sorry.…" he mumbled.

As we were trying to figure out a plan to get inside, I smelt a familiar scent, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe asked It wasn't until she asked that I realized I was frowning deeply.

"Nothing" I said, but I knew she didn't buy it, though she nodded and didn't press the subject, in which I was thankful for.

"We'll just sneak in here and hope to not get caught" Dad said.

We followed him inside, creeping slowly so we couldn't hear our footsteps. Suddenly, Dad stopped walking. There were voices coming from a room at far end of the hallway. We walked a little further so I could take a look in. I gasped and looked at behind me. Dad was smiling, as if he knew what- _who_ - I saw, whereas the others looked plain confused.

" Rose?" I whispered

* * *

**Xxx**

**So, there you have it. The first chapter. Please review, I'd love to know what I did good and did bad.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again. Chapter 2 is up and ready to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP :(**

* * *

Rose's POV

I really needed to get out of here. I was getting really mad, and they knew it. I couldn't control myself. For me, when I start feeling strong about something, like being as mad as I am now, music starts going off and I start to sing. And whatever it is that I want to happen, happens, when I sing. And I really wanted to blow this place up.

" Please, come down." Mr. said.

I stood up and walked into the hallway, I could feel the music running through me. I started to sing.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

_Yayyyyyyyyy_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

_Yayyyyyyyyy_

_Hey!_"

Then someone else started to sing, no, rap.

"They say I'm young but my purpose is

The inspiration of a nation innovation

Til I change the talk into a conversation

I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting

healing all the hating

That's faking in the paper chasing"

I looked up and gasped. Derek? I haven't seen him in ten freakin' years. I was so shocked, all I could do was stare.

"Its hard to live up to these expectations

That I'm facing and gain the admiration

Of an older generation

That's why I'm pacing back and forth

Contemplating, meditating how to use what I've been taught

As a positive force "

I smiled and sang. "_Oh this is who I am_

_I wish you'd understand_

_Its time to set me free_

_My Guardian Angel_"

He laughed and looked behind him. I wonder what he's looking for?

"_No, no matter what I do_

_I'm still apart of you_

_I hope you'll always be_

_My Guardian Angel_"

"I wanna be the greatest in the world

Not for the money,or the fame,or the girls

Not for the car keys,jet skis,or the vacation to the West Indies

**But simply 'cause love** it

When I write I'm like a puppeteer

Pulling my strings til the melody sings

And it honestly makes me spread my wings

You calling me out without your mind

Send that thought back down your spine

I'm on the ground

It's on the line

Road signs say both ways at the same time"

This is when all my power started to come out, the ground started to shake. But I was so happy, that I didn't even care. Just beaming up at him as he sang.

"Most days I can't wait to rhyme

Express my stress elevate and shine

Progress,regress Each step's climbed

So I take that test and I testify"

"_Oh this is who I am_

_I wish you'd understand_

_Its time to set me free_

_My Guardian Angel_

_No, no matter what I do_

_I'm still apart of you_

_I hope you'll always be_

_My Guardian Angel_"

We were singing together by this point, but I started to put a little more force.

"I feel so misunderstood

**'Cause my intentions were good**

If you can only see that poetry can hide in the **hood**

The passion in Philosophy of** possibilities**

Every dream is in my reach

I'll find my freedom in this beat

Follow me now it's a brand new ground

Swallow your pride

I'll make you proud

All of my life I've lived out loud

We just preached to different crowds"

I sang by myself now, tears in my eyes by how much power I was using.

"_Oh this is who I am_

_I wish you'd understand_

_It's time to set me free_

_My Guardian Angel _"

The windows broke by my will, building collapsing around us. I looked at Derek, who was smiling encouragingly. He sang the last part with me, making sure I kept going.

"**Oh this is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**No, no matter what I do**

**I'm still apart of you**

**I hope you'll always be**

**My Guardian Angel**"

I looked around, everything fell. Guards unconscious, not necessarily dead. I couldn't see Mr. St. Cloud anywhere.

"Rose?" Derek said.

I looked up and stared right in his eyes. I smiled.

"Derek!"

I exclaimed and ran to give him hug, in which he gladly accepted.

* * *

**Xxx** **Alright, just so you guys know, this story is not a song fic, but there might be a couple times Rose is singing, just to let her feelings lyrics in italics is sung by Rose, normal font is sung by Derek and the bold lyrics are sung by both of them together. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **I apologize if this chapter isn't that good. I had, like, writers block halfway through.** **I do not own DP, Kelley Armstrong does as ya'**ll know.

* * *

Simon's POV

My, she was beautiful. I sort of felt jealous of Derek for a moment. I don't see why I should be, he got Chloe. I looked over to find sad looking Chloe, when she saw me looking, she gave me a awkward looking smile, in which I returned with a reassuring one. Then my Dad spoke up.

"Rose, it's so good to see you again"

He went over to give her and Derek to give her a hug, while the rest of us stood there looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Let's get out of here before anyone sees us, then we'll go on with introductions." Dad said with a soft smile.

Rose looked a little nervous, she looked like she didn't want to go. But she nodded a bit hesitantly.

"Alright"

We ran back to where we left the van and hopped in. Once we were maybe 6 miles away from the now destroyed lab, Tori started showering Rose with questions.

"So, where was the music coming from?"

"Me" Rose said

"From, like, an iPod, or something?"

Rose shook her head.

Tori started "But how could..."

Before she could finish, Rose started to explain,

" When I feel strong about something, like being really mad, music starts to come from within me. I would start to sing and whatever I want to happen, kind of happens, like the lab being destroyed."

"So, you singing, does more damage then me getting mad at Simon?"

Rose just shrugged. Just when Tori was going to ask another question, Lauren spoke up,

"Tori, I think you should stop asking her so much questions, it's a little overwhelming for her. She seems tired."

Tori sat back in her seat. I noticed that ever since we got in the van, Chloe was holding on to Derek a little more than usual, I made a note to go ask her what's wrong later. We pulled into a drive way of nearby motel.

"Alright kids, lets go in and get some rest, then we'll go again in the morning."

We all followed the adults into the motel, and once we booked in and got the keys, we went up and separated; women in one room, men in the one across.

...

"Why is Chloe acting so weird lately?" Derek asked.

I looked over at him, " I don't know, maybe she thinks Rose is going to steal you away from her."

"She wouldn't do that…"

I quickly answered "Chloe wouldn't know that though."

Before he could say anything, I let my head fall on the pillow, drifting off to a dreamless sleep, leaving Derek to think about his troubles.

* * *

**Xxx**

**OK****, so that's chapter three, review?** **By the way, if you're wondering, I am NOT going to make Rose and Derek fall in love, I would never do that, I'm not that evil. It's just a strong brother-sister relationship between them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while, so sorry about that.  
****I'm a horrible fake author, aren't I? Anyway, I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *crying***

**Simon: Sash, what's wrong?**

**Me: Derek was making fun of me.*sniffling* **

**Simon:*looking surprised* What did he say?**

**Me:I-I don't own Darkest Powers. *crying again***

**Si:*starts to laugh***

**Me:It's not funny!**

**Tori: SIMON! **

**Simon: oh...um..got to run!**

**Tori: * runs after Simon***

**Me: that's what you get for laughing at me.**

**I DON'T OWN DP!**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I woke up with a weird feeling.

I didn't know what it was; me not having a bad dream about corpses crawling over me, or the way Rose and Derek were so close? I looked over at the clock, 5:00 am. I groaned, why was this bothering me so much, I'm sure he would never leave me for a girl he hadn't seen it 10 years, right?

I found it quite odd that they were closer than him and Simon, who's actually been with him for the 10 years she hasn't. Why were Derek and Rose so close?

I silently growled in frustration. What was wrong with me? I just stared at the ceiling, irritably, until I finally fell asleep.

…

I woke up 3 hours later, I groaned. I wanted to pull the covers over my head and sleep again, but I knew we had get up and leave the motel as soon as possible, so I willed myself to get out of bed, unsuccessfully, and fell off the bed.

This is soo not going to be a good day.

…

I went to take a little air outside, when all of sudden,

" Are you ok? You seem a little depressed." A voice behind me said.

I looked over to see a worried looking Rose.

" What do you want?" I snapped.

It seemed to her by surprise, it did for me. Usually I don't talk that way to people, I figured I've just been spending too much time with Tori.

" I just wanted to know if you were ok, and to tell you that Kit said we were going to leave in about half an hour." She said softly.

I started to feel a bit sorry for her about how I was talking to her, but voice in my head said,

_don't feel sorry for her, she's trying to steal your boyfriend._

" Great, can you go now?" I asked

" Did I do something wrong?" She asked, all innocently.

" Did you do something wrong? You're asking me if you-? Yeah, you did do something wrong." She winced at my harsh tone.

" Wha-" she started, but I quickly cut her off.

" You know exactly what I mean." I spat.

Rose started to back up, but I followed her. She looked confused.

" You're trying to take Derek away from me. You think that I was just your replacement while you weren't there for him, and now you can just walk back to take your place again."

By this point, she seemed scared, which doesn't happen often considering she has a good 5 inches on me.

" I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

Though she seemed to be saying the truth,and I'll admit a couple of months ago I would've fallen for it. But because of all the sweet little things that were actually lies that were said by the Edison Group, I didn't fall for things quite as easily anymore.

I screamed in frustration and I noticed that I had raised a rabbit , I was so frustrated that I sent it after her. Rose looked scared, though her power is horrifying compared to mine.

Out of nowhere, a hand caught my shoulder. I jumped, my rabbit stopped pestering Rose, I turned around.

" Chloe, what are you doing?" Derek said, eyes looking almost angry, but with a little worry.

I couldn't speak, just stare intently at him. He looked from me to Rose, and directed the question to her, seeing that I couldn't talk at the moment.

"What happened? Did you do something to Chloe?"

" Not that I know of, honestly. She was after me saying that I was trying to steal you away from her, she got mad enough to radiate power and, uh, raised the…um…rabbit."

The rabbit's spirit was now released, I had noticed, though I'm not sure how.

"But you know that I would NEVER do that. She's your mate, if anyone was trying to steal you away from her I would be the one to make sure she was still in your arms." Rose explained

"She's my mate?" Derek asked

" Of course. you didn't know?"

"No,I didn't" said Derek, wonder in his voice.

_I'm his mate? What does that mean?_

I was still shocked by what I did, finally I couldn't hold it, I burst out crying.

" Chloe–" I heard Derek start, but I ran back into the motel and in my room.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Xxx**

**DONE! **

**This chapter put a LOT of stress on me. I had no idea how to end it, but I finally finished it. Review?  
****BTW, I might not update for a while due to the fact that I am failing art.****I know what you're thinking " OH MY GOD! How is that possible?! Who fails art?!"** **Well I think I do, and yes it is probably possible. Anyway…**

**Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, Sweetest02DarkestDeath here. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was a little busy with Christmas and all. And New Years is coming up soon so I won't be updating for a while, plus a bunch of stupid projects I'm doing and a test coming up when school starts again, so sorry about that. But anyway, I wish y'all a Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Years. Do you guys keep up New Years resolutions? Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Derek's POV

She ran inside the motel.

What was she so upset about, I've never seen her like this.

"Well, go after her!" Rose exclaimed

"You really aren't mad about me and Chloe?"

Rose looked genuinely surprised.

"Why would I be mad, she's your MATE. I'm happy, no, more than happy. I'm…honestly I don't even know a word for it, THAT is how happy I am. For you. I think it'a time to do something for yourself for a change, and I think your family agrees with me." She said as she nodded her head for me to look behind.

Everyone was there, I wonder if they had seen the whole the commotion.

"When you guys get here?" I asked

Dad said "About the time where Chloe ran inside, crying."

That's when Tori perked up "Oh no, her makeup's going to run!"

We all looked at her, "What? She let me do her makeup this morning."

Then she ran inside.

"And we do think you should probably go after Chloe, see if she's ok and calm her down." Dad said

I nodded and ran inside.  
...

Once I got to her door, I stopped to listen. Tori was inside comforting her. That's new, I thought.

"It's alright Chloe, you don't need to cry. Everything will be alright." Tori ushered.

"He'll be mad at me. I yelled at his best friend, and made a big deal out of nothing." Chloe cried.

I'd had just about enough of this and decided to go in.

"Chloe?" I said

She looked up, instantly she started to cry even more.

"I can take it from here, Tori"

Tori got up and walked towards the door

"Alright. Don't mess up, wolf boy." Tori hissed as she walked out the door.

I walked over to Chloe's bed, and stooped in front of her, taking her tiny hands in my big ones. She hung her head low.

" Chloe, please look at me." I said quietly.

She still looked down. I put my hand to her chin and tilted her head up. She still looked elsewhere, not looking AT me.

"Please…"

She slowly turned her eyes to me, but still distant.

I took a deep breath, hoping for this to go well.

"Chloe, I don't know why your crying. You had the right to wonder why we were so close, and I should've talked to you about it. I am so sorry."

She stopped crying, but stayed silent. I touched her cheek and wiped away a tear. I looked her straight in the eye.

"You know I would never hurt you, I would never abandon you. You know I love you, and I would be a complete lunatic if I let you go. I'm so lucky to have you and I will never let you go."

She looked up at me, and before I could blink, her lips smashed onto mine. Instantly, I returned her kiss, my fingers tangling in her hair. She was all I could think about now, the way her soft lips moved so well with my chapped ones. The way her body molded against mine, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. It felt so good.  
But, like all good things, it didn't last. We broke apart, breathing heavily, hearts racing. She smiled at me

"Thank you, for not being mad at me. I'm really sorry for thinking you would replace me." She said, and hugged me tightly.

"Well, I didn't think having a good friend from when I was kid around, was going to get you all jealous."

She hit me in the arm "I was not jealous, I was just being precocious of our relationship." She huffed

"So, you were jealous?" She hit me again. I chuckled, but I didn't say anything. I planted a kiss on her forehead, she stood up.

"I should probably go and apologize to Rose, especially since we have to get going soon." She said.

I got up and took her hand, "Then, let's get going."

She smiled, then we headed for the stairs.

…

Rose's POV

We all stood there awkwardly, wondering what was taking them so long.

"What are they doing up there?" Derek's brother asked.

The dark haired girl, whose name is apparently Tori, answered "You probably don't want to know, maybe making out, know them."

As opened her mouth to protest, Derek and Chloe walked towards us.

Chloe said "We weren't doing anything, Aunt Lauren. Tori?"

Tori instantly shut up. Chloe turned to face me, I started to get really nervous. That girl might have the average body of a twelve year old, but she could be down right scary, though her expression was soft.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what just happened. I wasn't thinking, I guess I was scared that I was going to lose Derek. I didn't want that. I am really sorry."

She looked like she would start to cry again.

"It's alright, Chloe. Don't worry about it, I probably would've done the same. Don't beat yourself up over it. And I really am happy for you guys, Derek needed to do something for himself. And he really needed to get a girlfriend." I said.

She laughed. I was glad we were on better terms.

Kit cleared his throat,"Well, we should be off now, get in the van everyone."

With a smile exchange between me, Chloe and Derek, we were off.

* * *

**Xxx**

**So, how did I do? Review? Once again, sorry about the wait and future wait. Yours truly, Sweetest02DarkestDeath.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Sweetist02DarkestDeath here. Sorry I took so long. It the fault of homework, the story of our lives, am I right, anyway…**

**Disclaimer:  
Moi: AHHHHHHHH!  
Derek: WHAT!? Who died? What happened?  
Me: I-I I DON'T OWN DP! * Me crying my eyes out *  
Derek: * Roles his eyes ***

**Enjoy **

* * *

Rose's POV

After almost 7 hours, we finally got to the new house. It was this big country side looking house, near a wood, which I guess was necessary for Derek.  
We all jumped out of the car to go in the house, except for D's brother, who was dead to the world and drooling who Derek had to go back and carry him inside over his shoulder, in which Tori was laughing at.

Once we got inside, Derek dropped the boy on the sofa. That's when he woke up.

"OWW!, that actually hurts." He yelled.

Of course, Tori had something to say about that,  
" Stop being a baby, Simon. He didn't drop you that hard." He just pouted.

"Anyway, I think we should probably introduce our selves to the young lady and have her introduce herself to us, about now. Since we haven't done so yet." Kit said.

So we all dropped our bags and sat on the couches in the new living room.

"Since you already know Derek,Lauren and me, you can skip us. Chloe, can go first." Kit said.

" I'm Chloe, I'm 15 years old, I'm a necromancer,Lauren is my Aunt, I like screen writing and making films and hanging out with my little band of misfits." She said, as she attempted to wrap her arms around Derek, Tori, and the blond- Asian boy. Everyone laughed.

Tori went next "I'm Tori, I'm also 15 years old, I'm a witch-sorcerer hybrid," she the confused look on my face, "Don't ask, it's a long story." I nodded. "I'm Kits's daughter, don't ask about that either, and I'm Simon's half sister, unfortunately, I like hanging with Chloe, you know, when she's not sucking faces with Derek," Lauren wasn't very happy with that comment, the blond, Simon, started laughing his ass off, Chloe and D started to blush. " And I'm very good with computers, dare call me a computer geek, you better keep one eye open while you're sleeping." I decided to take her word for it. Note to self, don't piss off Tori.

Next was the Asian boy, " I'm Simon, I'm 15 turning 16 years old, I'm a sorcerer, a really fail one at that but that's what makes me awesome, I like drawing and hanging with Derek and Chloe, annoying Queen B over there." Pointing at Tori. She him a deadly glare, but all he did was smile. I guess it's my turn now…

Simon's POV

Rose started introducing herself, " Umm… I'm Rosalia LaReina Rivera, but people call me Rose. I'm a… I'm actually not sure what I am. I can turn into any supernatural, except a sorcerer, I'm not a dude. I'd like to call myself a wizard- witch sort of thing, and I have power through music too. I like to sing and play music and dance." She can turn into any supernatural? That's cool. But wait doesn't LaReina…

I decided to ask,"Rose," she looked at me, her warm brown eyes melting my heart away…I then realized she was waiting for me to say something and everyone was looking at me with an amused look, I blushed,"Umm…doesn't LaReina mean 'The Queen'? Your parents named you 'The Queen'?" I said with a smile.

She looked pained, I had just remembered that she hadn't seen her parents since she was a baby, basically she hasn't really met her parents. I said, "I'm sorry, I-I-", " It's fine," she said sadly, " Yeah, I was named 'The Queen' for a reason actually."

"What would that be?" I asked.

She looked as if someone just died in front of her.  
"I'm the, umm…"

* * *

**Xxx  
Ahh, cliffies, don't you just love them. Anyway I'm looking for a name ( make it up, if you want ) of a place, a kingdom, something like that, that sounds like it would be full of wizards and supernaturals, kind of like 'Wizards of Waverly Place's wizard world. I'll see what suggestions y'all give me, I'll see which are my favorites and I'll post them up for y'all to vote, which ever gets the most votes will be the name of the place.  
Thnx y'all review plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long to update, it's been really stressful. That is why I'm so happy for march break (aren't we all?) ! Anyway hop you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, 'nough said.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Last time on "The Special One"..._

"Yeah, I was named 'The Queen' for a reason actually." Rose said  
"What would that be?" Simon asked  
She looked like someone just died in front of her,  
"I'm the, umm…"

Derek's POV

I looked intently at Rose, was she really going to tell them?

Rose took a deep breath and tried again,  
"I'm the princess of Pandioria. I will be crowned queen on my twentieth birthday, meaning I have another 5 years to go until I can meet my parents for the first time." I guess that answers my question.

Tori gasped with realization,  
" Since when does Simon ask smart questions?"

"That's what you're surprised to hear? And I can ask smart questions when I feel like! Not all of us can be Sherlock's twin brother." Simon snorted, looking at me. Rose and Chloe giggled.

"What is Pandioria?" Lauren asked

"Don't you know? What with you already knowing her..."

"I'm just a doctor, they don't tell me all the facts about the subjects. Just things that involve them medically. " Lauren replied.

" Pandioria is like another dimension consisting of all types of supernaturals. There is a portal in the royal family's house." Rose explained.

"How do you now all of this, when you've never met your parents?" Tori questioned.

" I don't know, I guess the royals to be are just born with the knowledge. Also, .Cloud did let me in on a little background with some old books."

"Okay..."

" Why do you have to wait 5 years?" Chloe wondered

"Okay, why don't I start this from the beginning. The royal family of Pandioria starts with daughters. Once a daughter is born to the king and queen, for instance my parents, she has to live on her own until the age of twenty, when she turns immortal, to be crowned the new queen. Men become King by marriage, unlike human royals, where men inherit the position of King."

"Oh yeah, Simon. Suck it! Women rule!" Cheered Tori.

Simon snorted, " No you don't. Men rule. Supernaturals are just messed up." I raised my eyebrow at Simon.

"My dear brother, you do realize you just said that you're messed up, right?"

Simon thought about that, "Fu..."

"LANGUAGE!" Dad yelled

Rose laughed as Simon mumbled, "Sorry..."

Chloe spoke up, "Anyway, Rose, continue?"

"Yeah, right, sorry. Umm... I have to wait until I'm twenty, and now I'm fifteen. Twenty is about when you reach the certain level of maturity, but you're not too old. So I'm not suppose to meet my parents until then. I was thinking I'd only had to stay in the lab for two more years, then I could go on my own and off to university, then meet my patents. That was my original plan."

"How do you live like that?" Chloe asked

"I don't know. I guess I feel like I have something to look forward to in the future. I wish I could've met my parents before, but it's the royal law. I can't do anything about it. Maybe when I'm Queen, I could. But for now, I just have to wait."

Dad put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her as tears filled her eyes. We can tell it hurt that she couldn't have a real family, and we all looked at her with worry. It seemed to break everyone's heart seeing her this way, mine the most. I was surprised even Tori showed a little concern.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you have a family with us for now. We will be with you until you do meet your parents." Dad said

"Thank you. All of you."

"Alright kids, why don't you guys go wash up? Me and Lauren will go find a grocery store, I know you guys are a little tired of pizza and junk food." We all agreed and everyone left for the showers. But when I looked around, I saw Simon go out to the backyard, I followed him.

"Yes Derek, how can I help you?" He asked

"I wanted to know what's up."

"Nothing. "

"Don't tell me nothing. I know when something's up."  
I pestered.

"Nothing, it's just Rose, she's... I can't seem to..."  
He stuttered. He never stutters about a girl. I realized what's going on.

"You like her."

He looked at me with helplessness. "I-I..."

"Dude, it's ok to admit that. But all I'm going to tell you is, do not hurt her or else. Don't play her. But if you really, really like her, then go for it." I said, while walking back inside, leaving him with his thoughts. What goes around, comes around.

* * *

Xxxx  
Sorry this was probably really boring, but it was the only way I could write it. Reviews? By the way, I won't update again until I get at least 10 reviews.

Love y'all ~ Sweetist


End file.
